


Protect me

by HayakoHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto was used to being treated badly he was used to the pain, to the name calling so why does it still  hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> really old multichaper fic

Sunshine is pouring in from the bedroom window, touching a sleeping Naruto’s face. He moves around and stretches, opening his eyes just a bit.

“Why does this day have to exist? I wish I could just stay in bed and wait for the day to end!” But he can’t he has to go meet Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 for training. 

This day that Naruto really hates is the 10th of October, the day of his birth and the day when Kyuubi was sealed inside of him.

Since that day he was hated and every year on this day he was hurt by the villagers… finally he decided to get out of the bed and go to the kitchen to make his usual breakfast, ramen and a glass of milk, while he eats, he thinks about the day he will have.

“How will they attack me this time?

Flashback no jutsu!

‘It was late at night and Naruto was coming back from training when he was caught by a group of villagers who, after catching him, proceeded to beat him half to death, when they were done they abandoned him in a small side alley… like all the other times Kyuubi was screaming at him because he didn’t defend himself, she couldn’t understand why he never attacks them, but he didn’t care…

He fell asleep alone, freezing and hurt in a dark alley, crying himself to sleep… The next day, although Kyuubi had taken care of most of the wounds, he had to go the training, sore all over but no one ever knew…’

Flashback no Jutsu – Kai!

Well…it seems that the only way to find out is to go out and meet them head on.” He dresses himself and leaves to the bridge in training ground 7, the usual meeting spot of Team 7.

In the street, the people sneer at him, and shout awful things to him like “you should be dead monster”, “we don’t need demons like you” and “you don’t deserve to be here”. And they throw trash and stones at him. Naruto starts running with tears running down his face.

“What did I do to them? I didn’t ask to have you inside me! It’s not my fault! I hate this day! Why did I have to born?”

“Naruto… Calm down there’s no need for you to be like that…”

“Shut up you damn giant ball of fur!!! It’s your fault that I am hated! Don’t talk to me! For once in my life I would like to have someone who remembers my birthday, because of me… not because of what happened that day!”

Before he arrives at the meeting spot he stops to clean his face. He didn’t want his sensei and teammates to see him like that. He decides to act like nothing has happened. When he comes close he does his normal “entry”.

“Sakura-chaaaaaaaan! Good morning.” He just looks at Sasuke.

“Good morning Naruto”, says Sakura, not very interested, with all her attention on Sasuke, as always. He just nods his head to Naruto.

Naruto leans against a tree and stays there thinking, without noticing the looks that Sasuke is shooting at him from time to time. When he finally notices the eyes, Naruto looks around and sees the intense look that Sasuke is giving in him.

“Ano… Sasuke what’s up? Do I have something in my face?” He asks seriously.

“Ahm, no…” Sasuke blushes but he diverts the yes in such a way that Naruto couldn’t see. But unfortunately Sakura sees it, because she is still looking at him.

“I can’t believe Sasuke is blushing! I must be seeing things… Sasuke blushing because of the moron Naruto! Impossible!...”

After another hour and a half Kakashi finally decides to appear.

“YOU’RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!” Naruto and Sakura scream at the same time. Sasuke just sighs, he can’t understand why they still scream, it was about time that they get used to Kakashi’s tardiness.

“I’m sorry my young students. But I was walking here with all intention to arrive on time when I saw a rose growing by the path. I couldn’t help myself, I had to see if it smelled as good as it looked so I bent down to do just that. I was wrong the rose smelled like something rotten and I had to go back home to take a long hot shower and burn my clothes, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

“Don’t lie sensei” Laughs Naruto, like always Kakashi’s excuse is as silly as his hair.

“Well let’s start the training. Naruto, you and Sasuke are going to train taijustu. Sakura, you are going to train chakra control.”

“ No! Why do I have to be with Sasuke-teme!?” Naruto grumbles.

“You’re lucky that it’s your birthday and I don’t want to annoy you today, dobe!” Sasuke thinks to himself.

“Because I said so, and I’m the one in charge.” Says Kakashi smiling behind his mask, taking an Icha - Icha Paradise book out of his kunai pouch.

Sakura goes away and start her training. The boys take places and start the match very fiercely.

Naruto is the first to attack, trying to get Sasuke with a strong high kick, but the duck-butt-hair dodges in time. Then Sasuke sees an opening attacks but he can’t touch Naruto either. They continue fighting like that for about 3 hours when Kakashi decides that that’s enough training for one day. Both of them fall on the floor at the same time, tired and breathless, like so many times before. Naruto smiles a smile of real satisfaction and looks at Sasuke.

“Ano… thanks for the good match.” Sasuke incredulously just nods his head a little, speechless.

“Tomorrow at the same time, boys.” And with that Kakashi disappears, a cloud of smoke where he once stood is the only thing left.

“Sasuke-kun let’s go home together!” says Sakura, catching Sasuke’s arm, who is now standing.

“I don’t think so Sakura.” He says while releasing his arm.

“Well see you tomorrow Sakura-chan. I think I’m going to eat ramen before I go home.” Says Naruto smiling, he stands up with a jump and, then runs in the direction of the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

“Damn it! And now what do I do? He is going away and I didn’t give him his present.” Sasuke thinks, a little sad, already missing Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto runs into the restaurant, he orders his favourite Ramen and ate until he felt satisfy.  
“Happy birthday to me...” thanks sadly while finishing is fifth and last bowl of ramen.  
In the meantime Sasuke is finally able to get redden of Sakura, and starts walking to Naruto favourite restaurant.  
“With a little luck he will be there, and maybe I will be able to find him alone and talk to him.”  
When he arrives to the restaurant he sees Naruto leaving and decided to follow him.  
“Well, what a nice birthday” sigh “at least I haven’t been attacked, yet…” thinks Naruto looking at the floor, while he walks in the street.  
“What’s happening with him?” thinks Sasuke seeing Naruto, who in the meantime had crossed a corner and leave Sasuke vision.  
Suddenly a crashing sound his heard and a pained scream.  
“ITAI!”  
“N-Naruto?! It can’t be!!” Sasuke runs in the meantime to see a group of chunins attacking Naruto. One of them is talking.  
“You monster because of you, my dad and brother, are death! You don’t deserve to live!! And he tries to kick Naruto, but….  
In the meantime Sasuke realise what’s happening and runs to help Naruto, just in time to stops the kick that one of the chunins was trying to give him. He attacks the chunin and throws him the wall. He places himself between the chunins and Naruto.  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?! EHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! IT’S BETTER NOT TO TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR OF NARUTO!” Screamed Sasuke.  
“KEEP OUT OF THIS UCHIHA!” said one of the chunins “THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WIUTH YOU!”  
“YES IT DOES HE IS FROM TEAM!!” Sasuke looks at the chunins with challenge in his eyes.  
“I SAID TO STAY OUT OF THIS!” screams one and attacks Sasuke, who was able to dodge the attack and with one kick sends him against the wall. The attacks continue for a while until the chunins leave defeating.  
Sigh… Sasuke looks at Naruto.  
“Are you okay?” looks at him worried.  
Naruto doesn’t answer and starts crying.  
“N-Naruto, what’s happening? Are you hurt?” Sasuke holds Naruto trying to calm him, caressing his head while he cries, until Naruto stops sobbing.  
“Are you okay?” smiles.  
“Yes t-thanks Sasuke.” Starts crying again.  
“Naruto… what’s happening?” whispers while hugging him.  
“Nothing… is just no one ever tried to defend me… I know it’s stupid, but it’s true.” Sighs and buries his face in Sasuke chest.  
“Baka… it’s okay. Now everything is fine… and I will be always here to protect you!” smiles and caress his hair. “It’s a promise!”  
“T-Thanks Sasuke.” Smiles happily.  
“Come on… I’ll take you home.” Holds Naruto hand and starts walking to Narutos house. In the meantime Naruto blushes really hard.  
“His holding my hand… why?” looks at Sasuke but turns his head with fear that Sasuke would saw him blushing. At the same time Sasuke is blushing too, but smiling happy.  
“He didn’t remove his and… could this mean anything?...” while they are walking in the street the people look at them with anger in their eyes.  
Suddenly a girl scream it’s heard.  
“NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOLDING SASUKE HAND?!” screamed Sakura and Ino at the same time. “LET GO OF SASUKE-KUN NOW!!”  
Naruto afraid starts letting go of Sasuke hand, but Sasuke clench Naruto hand in his own.  
“DIDN’T YOU HEAR WHAT WE SAID? LET GO!” screams Sakura annoyed.  
“LET GOOF HIM NOW!” screamed Ino.  
”He only gets of me if he wants. He doesn’t have to do it just because you want. In fact I’m the one who’s holding him.” Says Sasuke smirking. Pulls Naruto and returns to walk, they continue in silence until Naruto start talking.  
“Once again thank. I was already seeing Sakura punch coming.” Says sadly.  
“You welcome I said I was going to protect you, didn’t I?” smiles clenching his hand, trying to transmit security. They walk to Naruto house.  
When they arrive the door is opened and the house is up side down.  
“WHATHAPPENEDHERE?” screams Sasuke, Naruto falls on his knees, and starts sobbing, in the wall you can read messages of hate. “Die monster”, “come back to hell.”, “you don’t deserve to live.”  
“Why? What did I do to deserve this?!” cries Naruto punching the floor. In the mean time, Sasuke comes inside the house straight up some things and picks ups some things for Naruto like a pyjama, Narutos sleeping cap, tee brush, a change of clothes, just the indispensable and puts it in a bag. Put’s the bag on is back and walks out of the door closing the door behind him, walks to Naruto.  
“Came, you stay with me today… and I don’t accept a No as answer!” smiles and helps him stand up.  
“But… Sasuke I don’t…” his shut up by Sasuke who touches is lips with one finger.  
“I said I didn’t take a no as answer… come let’s go and don’t fight with me.” He puts his arm in Naruto shoulders, and makes him come closer to him, they start walking to Sasuke house. Suddenly Naruto is projected.  
“Naruto.” o Sasuke looks behind to see who is the one who made it. And sees Sakura and Ino again.  
“I SAD LET GO OF SASUKE!” screamed Ino.  
“AND NOW YOU ARE HOLDING HIM!!” screamed Sakura and walks to Naruto to attack him, but is projected.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU MONSTER!?” screamed Ino and tries to attack Naruto. But she’s also projected. Incredulous they look and see Sasuke with the sharigan activated and in front of Naruto, protecting him.  
“SASUKE-KUN!? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU??” screamed Sakura sobbing. Ino just looks scared at Sasuke without saying anything.  
“NEVERAGAIN HURT NARUTO! DID YOU HEAR ME?! TOUCH ONE SINGLE HAIR AND YOU ARE A DEAD GIRL? DID YOU HEAR ME?!” looks at her mad “NOW GET LOST!!” the two girls run away with fear.  
“Are you okay?” smiles and knees next to Naruto who his seated in the floor. He smiles sadly and looks at him.  
“Arigatou again. I just give you troubles… maybe is better if you leave me here and go away, before something happens.” Smiles trying not to show weakness.  
“Baka, I’m not leaving you don’t you think! You can’t get redden of me that easy. Naruto if I’m with you is because I want ok? Never again try to send me away. Did you hear me?” hugs him and smile. “let’s go to my house you must be tired and it’s dinner time. Today is on me.” Smile and helps him stand up.


	3. Chapter 3

They walk side by side until they finally arrive at Sasuke’s house. They come in and Sasuke leads Naruto to the living room, where he turns on the music.

“Take a seat. You can watch TV our do whatever.” a smile directed at Naruto. “Don’t worry no one is going to hurt you here.” He put the bag with Naruto’s stuff next to the couch and went in the kitchen.

He puts on an apron, with a rainbow pattern on it, and starts to make Naruto’s favorite dish, ramen. With a big smile on his lips, he set the table for two.

In the meantime Naruto is lying on the couch listening to the music All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me) from Bullet For My Valentine, and thinking:

“Why is he being so nice to me? Is it possible that he really likes me? After all he is my best friend.” He smiles when he hears Sasuke’s singing.

In the kitchen Sasuke is making dinner and singing.

He just finishes dinner, puts it on the table, and goes to the living room without taking the apron off.

“Naruto dinner is ready.” Naruto looks up and chuckles under his breath, until he can’t hold it anymore a starts laughing really loudly.

“What the hell. What’s up, Naruto?” Asks a slightly pissed Sasuke.

“S-Sasuke, your apron is so funny!!!” more laughing “You look like a girl!” Naruto falls of the couch from laughing so hard.

“BAKA! Stop it!” a sigh “ Let’s just go eat.” Says Sasuke, a little hurt.

“S-Sasuke gomen nasai!!! I was just kidding!” The blonde hyperactive ninja runs to Sasuke and hugs him.

“It’s ok, I know. Let’s eat! I think you are going to like it.” The Uchiha smiles sweetly. 

They go to the kitchen. Naruto takes a seat at the table and Sasuke serves him a bowl of Ramen.

“RAMEN!!” Screams an ecstatic Naruto. “MY FAVORITE! HOW DID YOU GUESS SASUKE?! ARIGATOU!” The blonde smiles and attacks the ramen.

“You welcome, hope you like it. Eat all you want.” Sasuke smiles back and starts eating his meal at a more sedate pace.

Finally Naruto finished eating his tenth bowl. Sasuke had already finished long ago and was looking at Naruto.

“Arigatou Sasuke! It was great!” Naruto smiles appreciatively while putting down the bowl.

“You’re welcome.” A returned smile. “You have a little on your face.” Sasuke leans forward and licks the food off of Naruto’s cheek. He blushes and leans back again. 

Naruto blushes really hard. “Arigatou.” He smiles shyly. 

Sasuke stands up and starts to clean the kitchen. Naruto stands up too and helps Sasuke. The music is still playing in the background, and at the moment Hero from Nickelback is on. 

Naruto smiles at the song. “This song fits today perfectly!” He thinks then smiles and looks at Sasuke. 

In the meantime Sasuke stars singing:  
“And they say that a hero can save us  
I’m not gonna stand here and wait…”

At that moment Sasuke notices that Naruto is looking at him and blushes a little. “What?”

“Ano… Sasuke do you realize that this song was made for you?” Naruto smiles at him.

“W-What are you trying to say?” Says a confused looking Sasuke. 

Naruto’s smile broadens and he comes closer to his raven haired hero looking in his eyes. “Well what I’m saying is that today you were my hero.” A blush blossoms on Naruto’s cheeks but he keeps on smiling at Sasuke.

“Baka… I’m not a hero.” 

Naruto smiles at that response; he leans against Sasuke’s chest and caresses his hair.  
“To me you are the biggest hero ever! Arigatou Sasuke… for everything! You are my best friend.” He hugs Sasuke with all the strength he can muster. 

Sasuke clenches him back. “Baka.” A smile. “I’m not a hero, I just worry about the people that are important to me. And you are the most important one. Don’t forget that.” He smiles and caresses the blonde hair. 

Naruto blushes and hides his head in Sasuke’s chest. “Arigatou Sasuke. Y-you are also my most precious person.” He looks up with a smile, but he finds Sasuke with a very confused expression… “Ano… Sasuke… W-What’s wrong?” asked a slightly worried blonde.

“ N-nothing, I was just thinking. Well lets finish cleaning the kitchen.” He looks at Naruto and removes himself from the hug. ‘Oh my god he is so cute… I have to be careful or I’m going to lose control.’ thinks Sasuke starting to wash the dishes.

‘Did I say something wrong? I hope Sasuke’s not made at me.’ thinks Naruto while drying the dishes.

They finished cleaning the kitchen.

“Well… Naruto why don’t you go to the living room. I will be there in a minute I’m just going to do something, ok?”

“Ok.” Naruto goes to the living room and finds a blanket; he sits on the couch and covers himself. 

In the mean time Sasuke prepares two bowl of chocolate mousse, goes to the cupboard and takes out Naruto’s gift. “Maybe it’s better to give it to him after dessert.” He smiles to himself. “I hope he likes it.” He goes to the living room and sees Naruto wrapped in the blanket watching TV. He goes to him and puts the bowls on the table hiding the gift by the couch. He sits down and lets Naruto give him some of the blanket. He wraps himself in it and offers one of the bowls of mousse to Naruto.

“Ah! Mousse… arigatou Sasuke!” He smiles and starts to eat the mousse. They eat the mousse and put the bowls on the table. They pay a little attention to the movie until Sasuke decides to speak.

“Ano Naruto… I have something for you…”

“For me?! What is it?” looks at Sasuke curiously.

“Yes, for you… well, today is you birthday and … I bought you a gift…” He takes the gift out of it’s hiding place and gives it to Naruto who starts to cry.

“N-Naruto… what’s wrong?” asks a very worried Sasuke.

“A-Ar-Ari-Arigatou Sasuke!” He hugs him. “No one has ever remembered my birthday. Arigatou!”

“Baka… there no need to cry about that. Calm down I hate to see you cry.” He smiles and hugs him, making him sit in his lap. Naruto finally calms down and still in Sasuke lap he takes the gift and start to unwrap it.

“I hope you like it I didn’t know what to give you.” Sasuke says with a sigh. He holds his breath when Naruto looks at the gift. It was a pair of slippers; they were orange with a tiger on them. “… since orange is your favorite color… I thought… Naruto.. You hate it don’t you?” says Sasuke with a sad sigh. 

Naruto looks at him and smiles sweetly. “Arigatou Sasuke. I love it, they are beautiful!” The blonde hugs him and raises his head a little his lips are an inch from Sasuke’s. He looks him in the eyes and comes closer. They kiss softly in the beginning but then the kiss turns passionate. When they finally run out of air their mouths separate. Out of breath and blushing, Naruto leans his head against Sasuke’s neck and whispers.

“Arigatou, this is the best birthday ever.” Sasuke caresses his back unconsciously; a smile spreads across his face while he is listening to Naruto’s words. He raises his chin and kisses him again. This time the tongues fight for dominance. Sasuke wins and his tongue explores Naruto’s mouth. After what seems like an eternity they break the kiss, Sasuke raises Naruto’s head with a finger under his chin and looks at him to find him blushing, smiling and with shining eyes. Sasuke responds with a smile and a blush of his own.

“You look better this way then when crying.” A shy smile “… ano… I have something to tell you Naruto…. But you have to promise that you won’t get mad at me.”

“What’s up Sasuke?” asks Naruto, a little worried.

“Promise first!”

“Ok, ok I promise I won’t get mad at you.” 

Sasuke looks at his blonde and smiles, then blushes hard. He looks down, and sighs to gain courage. “W-What I have to tell you… is that to me you are not just a best friend…” he meets Naruto’s eyes for a moment then looks back down right after. “You are also the person who I fell in love with… in reality I fell in love with you long ago but I didn’t have the guts to tell you... do you hate me?” 

Naruto holds his chin and raises his head a little and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips, all the while keeping up a shy smile.

“Me too….” He looks Sasuke in the eye.

“Y-you too? What are you trying to say with that?”

“That I also fell in love with you… long ago but I also didn’t have the guts to tell you. I was afraid of your reaction.” They smile and kiss passionately. When they break the kiss Naruto hides his face in Sasuke neck and whispers.

“I love you, Sasuke.” Sasuke holds him tight and smiles.

“I love you too, Naruto.” They fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Naruto wakes up and realizes that he is still in Sasukes lap who is still snoring away. He smiles and cuddles up to Sasuke, trying not to wake him up. In the meantime he remembers what happened last night and his smile widens.

“He likes me, he likes me the way I like him! I still can’t believe it. He even remembered my birthday!” The blonde smiles again and looks at the gift that was next to his feet. “They are so cute.”

In the meantime Sasuke starts blinking groggily, slowly waking up. The first thing he sees is Naruto looking distractedly at the slippers and smiling to himself. Then he notices that his blonde is still in his lap. He smiles and hugs his blonde angel-faced dork, making the aforementioned angel-faced dork realize that the raven-haired narcissist is awake. Naruto feels Sasukes hug, then smiles and looks at Sasuke.

“Good morning Sasu!” a smile.

“Good morning Naru!” a smile returned and a kiss on the check. 

Naruto smiles and kisses him on the lips. When they break the kiss Naruto smiles again.

“Sasuke, what are we?”

“What are you trying to say Naru?”

“Well... I wanted to know if you were my boyfriend…” the blonde blushes and looks down.

Sasuke smiles and kisses him sweetly. “Yes Naruto, I am your boyfriend and only yours.”

“Really?” Naruto kisses Sasuke passionately, then looks at the clock to realize that they only have a half an hour before the training with Kakashi and Sakura started.

“AHHH! We need to hurry up, did you see the time?! I don’t want to arrive after Kakashi!” He stands up, snatches up his bag and locks himself up in the bathroom. 

Sasuke sighs and starts making breakfast for the two of them. When the breakfast is ready, he goes to his room and dresses himself. Naruto leaves the bathroom and goes to the kitchen, he sees that breakfast is ready, but doesn’t see Sasuke, so he decides to wait for him. Sasuke finishes getting dressed and goes to the kitchen; he finds Naruto seated at the table waiting for him. They start eating their breakfast, Sasuke made pancakes. Naruto tries them and screams in approval.

“WOW SASUKE THEY ARE AMAZING!! You’re a great cook.” He smiles. 

Sasuke blushes a little at the comment “Arigatou Naru, Glad you like it.” The raven smiles.

Naruto drinks a little from his glass of milk and laughs. They finish the breakfast and start their walk down the street, but before they leave the security of the house, they kiss passionately.

“I love you so much Naruto.” Sasuke smiles.

“I love you too. Ano... Sasu, what are we going to tell the others?”

“We’ll tell them when we’re both ready, Naru.” another smile. “Let’s go, we don’t want to be late...” they walk through the door and close it firmly behind them.

On the way, they talk and Naruto is even able to make Sasuke laugh for real. He comes closer to Sasuke and whispers in his ear.

“I love to hear you laugh, Sasu.” he walks away a little leaving Sasuke blushing.

In the meantime they had already arrived to their meeting point, when Naruto whispers in Sasuke’s ear. And once again Sakura, who is already there, goes crazy when she sees Sasuke blushing.

“What the hell!! Sasuke is blushing again and because of Naruto! I don’t understand.”

They walk up to Sakura and Naruto salutes her, Sasuke only glares at her. The message is loud and clear: “Stay away from Naruto.” 

“Good morning Sakura-chan.” Salutes a smiling Naruto  
.  
“G-Good morning Naruto-kun, good morning Sasuke-kun...” she looks at Sasuke, a little scared. The boys sit side by side waiting for Kakashi. Sakura couldn’t avert her eyes away from them, trying to understand what was happening.

2 hours later Kakashi arrives. Finally! He looks at the two boys and smiles at Naruto. The training consisted of the usual stuff, until Kakashi calls Naruto.“Naruto do you have something to tell me? I know you almost since you were born; I raised you with Iruka-chan! So look me in the eyes and don’t lie to me.” The sensei smiles.

“Kakashi-chichi, it’s nothing.” The blonde haired ninja smiles back and blushes a little. “Naruto don’t try to cover it up, I’ve known you since you were born, I know something happened.”

====Flashback no jutsu====

“Kakashi-kun, take good care of my son since I won’t be able to, teach him to be a great man!” said the Yondaime Hokage with tears falling down his face.

“Yondaime-sensei, are you sure that this is what you want?” The yondaime nods his head. “If so it’s a promise, Iruka-chan and I are going to raise little Naruto! He will be a great man like his father! It’s a promise.” 

The yondaime smiles. “Good bye my children...”

“SENSEI!” Kakashi hugs little Naruto and whispers to him. “From today on you live with us Naruto! I know that one day you will be like your father.”

====== Flashback no jutsu: Kai! =====

“Do you promise not to tell anyone? Ok, maybe just to Iruka-chichi.”

“I promise Naruto.” a sigh.

“Sasuke and I.... well, he’s my boyfriend. I’m so happy chichi!” Naruto hugs Kakashi and smiles.

“Congratulations Naruto I’m so happy for you, and I know that Iruka-chan is going to love hearing about this.” He hugs Naruto and gives him a little kiss on the check (except Iruka Naruto is the only one who gets to see Kakashi without his mask.)

“Arigatou Kakashi-chichi.” The blonde hugs his sensei, and they go back to the others. Naruto goes to stand by Sasuke who looks at him, the question clear in his eyes.

“Well kiddies, our training is over for today, I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He smiles to Naruto and vanishes with a leaf shunshin. Sakura walks away with a small goodbye: “Well... Bye Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun.”

Naruto smiles, looks at Sasuke and takes his hand pulling him until they are sitting under a tree, so they can talk in peace.

“Sasuke gomenasai! But I had to tell Kakashi-chichi about our relationship.” He smiles and prays that Sasuke won’t get mad.

“It’s ok.” The Raven smiles back. “But what do you mean with Kakashi-chichi?” He asks confused, he had never heard Naruto talk like that about Kakashi  
.  
“Oh that....” He smiles “It’s just that, since my parents died Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei raised me, so I got used to calling them both chichi.”

“Oh... okay... I realize now that I have many things to learn about you.” A smile brightens his usually brooding face as he looks at Naruto.

“Ano... Sasuke... well I’m sure that when Kakashi-chichi comes home he is going to tell Iruka-chichi about us. And Iruka-chichi will want to do something for us... there’s no problem in that, or is there?” The blonde looks at his raven with a serious expression.

“No, there isn’t. But can you explain something to me... what do you mean when you say ‘When Kakashi-chichi arrives home.’?”

“Ah... okay I’m going to tell you something that only a few people know. But... you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone.” He looks at him seriously.

“Ok. I promise... Tell me.” He wouldn’t admit it but he was very curious.

“Ano... the thing is that ... Kakashi and Iruka live together. Well in fact they are boyfriends. If I remember right, they were dating even before I was born...” Naruto smiles “They raised me and my days were split with staying at my house and at their house. In fact I have a room in their house. It’s beautiful you have to see it... is my safe place, when I’m not felling good and I need a little safety, that is where I go.” He looks at Sasuke. “Well for you to have an idea about my relationship with them.... the truth is that I’m afraid of storms... thunder... and every time there is a storm Kakashi and Iruka appear at my house and sleep with me so I won’t be afraid anymore. Or Kakashi comes to get me in the middle of the night and carries me in his arms to their house and I get to sleep between the two of them... they are like my real parents... that’s why I’m sure that Iruka-chichi will want to do something.” The blonde smiles at Sasuke who in turn just sighs and looks at him.

“There are so many things that I have to learn about you, Naruto. And I want to find out everything about you!” Sasuke smiles and kisses Naruto on the check. They get up and walk to Naruto’s house. 

They walk in silence until Sasuke asks: “Naru, shouldn’t we have lunch first?”

“You right Sasu. Let’s eat!” Naruto smiles. “Ano... what do you want to eat?”

“Ramen??” The Uchiha laughs. “Come on.” 

Unbeknownst to the two love birds, Ino was listening to their conversation about lunch and she was very surprised by the nicknames. “Since when are Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun so intimate! Weird, what the hell is happening here?” She runs to tell Sakura about what she heard. “SAKURA! You won’t believe what I just heard! Sasuke and Naruto calling each other with nicknames... Sasu and Naru!! I can’t believe it, they were hugging yesterday, and now they’re calling each other with nicknames and they went to lunch together."

“W-what is happening with them? I don’t understand!” Sakura sighs. They start to plan a way to tear Naruto from Sasuke so they can interrogate him. 

As the two girls are plotting away, Sasuke and Naruto are eating lunch happily, joking and laughing. “Ano... Sasuke are you sure you want to go to my house?” a little worried since he didn’t know what they would find there. He was afraid that there was something there that could scare Sasuke a little.

“Of course... Why shouldn’t I?” He says smiling. 

They finish eating and pay for the food. They once again start walking towards Naruto’s house. Naruto is a little nervous.

They arrive to Naruto’s house and he opens the door. He steps in and holds the door open for Sasuke to come in. When Sasuke is inside he closes the door and goes to open the window. Sasuke barely stifles the scream that wanted to break out of his throat at the sight of the wall. It was covered in writing, depicting hate messages. Some who had already been tried to clean of, but some were still fresh so fresh that the paint was running down the wall. On that wall were messages like: ‘you monster’, ‘Go back to the hell that you came from’, ‘murderer’ and it was like this on every wall in the living room.

“N-Naruto?” he looks at him surprised –“How can you live here? And what are all these messages about?” 

Naruto sighs. “I’m still living here because it’s the only house I can pay the rent for...” He smiles “Well let’s try to clean this.” Avoiding Sasuke question.

“O-Ok...” He looks at Naruto and makes a mental note to ask him about it again later. 

They find all they need to clean the place and start cleaning the little apartment. Naruto turns on the music and they hear the song: ‘There’s No Solution’ from Sum 41, Naruto smiles a little. They start with straightening up the furniture seeing what was going to the garbage and what was still intact. Sasuke looks at the walls and then at Naruto, only to sigh and say: “Naruto, look I’m going to the shop and I’ll be right back.”

“Nani? Doshite?”

“I’m going to buy paint and we are going to paint every wall in here. What do you think?”

“You know something; I think that it’s a great idea...” the blonde smiles. “Go while I clean the house” He stands up and gives him his wallet “Chose what you want.” He smiles and kisses him on the lips and goes back to cleaning the house, Sasuke leaves and goes to the hardware store, finding the pain section, he buys all he needs and goes back to Naruto’s house. He puts the paint on the living room floor and looks for Naruto, but he is nowhere to be seen.

“Naru...” He goes to the bedroom and finds him there in his bed a little sad. “Naruto?” He enters the room “Are you ok?” then sits down next to him on the bed.

“S-Sasu...” the blonde smiles weakly “don’t worry I’m ok.”

“Are you sure?” Sasuke caress’ his blonde’s face and lowers himself to kiss Naruto sweetly.

“Yes.” Naruto puts his hand around Sasuke’s neck pulling him closer. They kiss again, his tongue caresses Sasuke’s lips begging to enter. Sasuke opens his mouth and they kiss passionately. When they break the kiss Naruto whispers.

“I love you so much. Don’t worry about me.” A smile graces his features.

“I love you too... that’s why I’m worried but if you don’t want to talk about it I understand.” Sasuke kisses him sweetly. “Come on let’s pant the living room. I think you’ll like the color!” He tugs at his hand and smiles, beckoning him without words to follow.

“What colors did you choose?” Asks a curious blonde.

“Guess...” Comes the answer from the smirking Uchiha.

“I don’t know! Come on don’t be like that!” 

Naruto hugs him, and Sasuke smiles. “Orange and white! Let’s go paint… Ano, do you have some old clothes for us?” 

Naruto goes to the dresser and takes two pairs of orange pants and one black one orange shirt. He smiles and gives the orange pants and the black shirt to Sasuke. His smile widens when sees Sasuke in orange. “You know...” the blonde hugs Sasuke” “You look pretty sexy in orange.” He pecks his dark haired boyfriend on the lips, which makes said dark haired boyfriend blush and thank him.

They go to the living room and start to paint. Two hours later everything is painted just as they like it, suddenly Naruto remembers that it isn’t very healthy to sleep in a house that was just painted. He thinks that it’s better to call Kakashi and Iruka and ask to sleep there... at that moment the phone starts ringing. It’s Iruka  
.  
“Naru... is it true what Kakashi told me? Are you really dating Sasuke?”

“Yes... Iruka-chichi its true.” Naruto smiles to himself.

“Well we need to celebrate... oh I have an awesome idea! Naru, tomorrow is Saturday so you don’t have train and I don’t have work... we’ll have a big lunch here! What do you think?”

“Hum... it’s ok for me, wait just a little ok?” He turns to Sasuke. “Sasu, Iruka-chichi is asking if we want to eat lunch tomorrow at their house.”

“Ok.” Comes the response.

“It’s a deal Iruka-chichi.”

“Ok. Lunch is at 13.30; don’t be late... kisses Naruto take care.”

“Bye kisses.” He smiles and hangs up the phone only to suddenly pick it up again. Sasuke looks at him, the question clear in his eyes.

“Ano, I remembered something and I need to call Iruka-chichi again.”

“What did you remember?”

“I need a pace to sleep tonight, ne?”

“Baka... you can sleep at my house...” Sasuke smiles.

“A-are you sure?” Naruto asks, looking in Sasuke’s eyes and blushing a little.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yup… let's go I still have to make dinner.” Sasuke smiled.

They arrived at Sasuke's house. When dinner was almost ready Sasuke went to take a shower. As he let the bathroom he found Naruto sitting in the living room watching TV, he walked up to him, kissed his neck and hugged him.

“Naru, dinner's ready.” The raven smiled.

“It is? Let's go eat then.” He turned his head and kissed his raven passionately. He stood up from the couch and hugged Sasuke from behind, the two of them walking like that to the kitchen. When they arrived Naruto realized that that his lover had made a romantic dinner setting. There were two burning candles on the table, the dishes facing each other and there was music playing in the background; it was the Damien Rice CD. Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke, kissing him full on the lips.

“It’s beautiful Sasuke… you’re the best boyfriend ever!” He kissed him again.

“I am? Maybe I am… but it’s only for you!” He kissed the blonde.

The dinner went on nicely, Sasuke fed Naruto and their gazes never separated, not even for a second; when they finished dinner they went to the living room. They sat on the couch, with Naruto settling in between Sasuke’s legs, leaning against his chest. They covered them selves up with a blanket, watched TV and cuddled. They stayed like that for a while until Naruto turned around and kissed Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke shivered at the feeling and held Naruto tighter.

They kissed, their tongues dancing in each others mouths, only breaking the passionate kiss when the need for oxygen became too great. Naruto sighed and rested his head against Sasuke’s shoulder, burying his face in Sasuke’s neck, taking in his scent and snuggling softly.

After a few hours they decided it was time for bed. “Ano… Sasu, where am I going to sleep?” Asked a blushing Naruto

“In my bed…” Came the equally embarrassed answer “if you don’t mind that is.”

“O-Okay.” The blonde’s blush intensified.

They walked to the bedroom and laid down, Naruto on one side of the bed and Sasuke on the other.

“Ano… Naru, I won’t bite, you can come closer.” The raven smiled and blushed. Naruto just blushed and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, hugging him.

“G-Good night Sasu.” Naruto kissed him sweetly on the lips, but Sasuke deepened the kiss, making it as passionate as possible.

“Good night Naru.” They kissed for a while longer, then fell asleep in each others arms, exhausted but happy.

The next morning Sasuke was the first to wake up. He smiled when he saw Naruto cuddling up to him in his sleep. He kissed the blondes’ forehead softly still looking at him and caressing his neck. Slowly Naruto started waking up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sasuke, who was distracted, Naruto took the opportunity and kissed Sasuke’s neck, then lightly licked it and suckled on the flesh between his lips. Sasuke trembled and looked at the blonde “angel”.

“Good morning Naru-chan!”

“Good morning Sasu-kun.”

They shared a passionate good morning kiss, one of Sasuke’s hands sneaked under Naruto’s shirt, caressing the blonde’s abdomen and chest. Naruto moved closer to the Uchiha, who in turn rolled on top of Naruto. The raven smiled and kissed his blonde boyfriend, their tongues came out to play with each other; Sasuke bit Naruto’s lower lip softly, almost lovingly. They broke the kiss and Sasuke proceeded to trail kisses down the blondes shoulder and neck, licking and sucking on the neck leaving behind red marks, steadily going lower. Naruto’s shirt became an obstacle so Sasuke took it off; Naruto was a bit surprised but didn’t stop the raven. 

He peppered his boyfriends’ chest with kisses, pausing when he reached one of the Kyuubi jinchuuiki’s nipples, he smiled then licked and bit it softly, making Naruto moan.

“S-Sasu…” Sasuke looked him in the eyes and kissed him passionately. Naruto started to pull Sasuke’s shirt up, taking it off. He nibbled on the raven’s ear and then kisses his chest, the smile never leaving his face.

While Naruto was busy playing with Sasuke’s upper body, said raven haired ninjas hands found their way to Naruto’s pants, he smiled and looked his soon to be lover in the eyes, proceeding to take the pants off. Naruto smiled and held his breath, as he found himself on Sasuke’s bed wearing only his boxers.

“I love you Naruto… I really do, you aren’t scared are you?” The ravens smile widened “I’m here for you and I would never do anything to hurt you.” He kissed the blonde passionately.

“I-I know I’m just a little nervous… I really love you too…” The blonde haired angel smiled back and initiated another breath-taking kiss, getting bolder and taking Sasuke’s pants off too.

Sasuke took that as an invitation and continued kissing down Naruto’s neck and chest, using his lips tongue and teeth in order to give Naruto as much pleasure as possible. He kissed right above the hem of Naruto’s boxers, while using his hand to caress Naruto’s manhood through the cotton of his boxers. He proceeded to kiss and lightly nibble on the sensitive skin of Naruto’s inner thigh before kissing the blonde passionately on the lips once more and taking off his boxers. Naruto’s face was reinventing all the possible shades of red.

Sasuke kissed Naruto’s cheek to calm him down a bit then continued with what he started, taking Naruto’s erection in his hand an pumping it a few times. He smirked in his typical Uchiha fashion before licking Naruto’s engorged organ from base to tip, his tongue continued to play with the tip of the blondes’ dick making the body attached to the organ tremble and sigh in pleasure. That encouraged Sasuke and he took Naruto in his mouth, sucking on him like a lollipop, his head bobbed up and down going faster each pass he made, sucking hard turning Naruto’s sigh into a moan.

“Ah… S-Sasu, s-stop you’re driving me insane…” Sasuke smiled, his lips stretched over the blonde’s erection “B-Babe I can’t hold it anymore.” Sasuke’s only response was to put his fingers in front of Naruto’s mouth, the message came through loud and clear as Naruto blushed and took said fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking until they were slick with saliva. When Sasuke deemed his fingers wet enough he took them out of Naruto’s mouth, and caressed Naruto’s entrance with one finger, making his cute uke shiver in anticipation.

“Love, this is probably going to hurt a little, but I promise it’ll feel good soon. I love you, are you ready for me babe?” Whispered Sasuke, ending the question with a sweet kiss.

“Y-Yes… I love you too.” Came the slightly nervous response.

“ Relax…” Sasuke inserted a slick finger inside of Naruto’s entrance, moving it slowly to give Naruto time to adjust to the feeling.

“H-Hurts Sasuke.” Cried Naruto, trying to relax as much as possible.

“I know my love, but I promise it will feel better in no time.” The raven kissed his uke and added another finger, distracting the blonde with a few pulls to his erection. He continued fingering Naruto a bit longer, then added the final 3rd finger to the other two that were happily stretching the blonde, preparing him for something bigger. Wanting to give his soon to be lover as much pleasure as possible he started looking for Naruto’s sweet spot, finding it in no time and making his blonde moan louder, expressing something between pain and pleasure while arching his back, impaling himself further on Sasuke’s fingers. A few minutes later Naruto whispered to his love:

“I I’m ready love…” Sasuke kissed his lover a bit more and pulled his fingers out, making Naruto moan at the empty feeling.

“It’s going to hurt a bit baby. Try to endure it for a little while, it will feel good as soon as you adjust.” He smiled and kissed him again, penetrating the virgin hole as slowly and gently as he could. Naruto screamed out in pain, tears rolling down his face. Sasuke felt bad about hurting the blonde, and tried to comfort him, kissing the tears away, but not stopping his movement until his engorged penis was fully sheathed within Naruto.

“It’s all in babe; tell me when to move.” Said Sasuke, kissing him comfortingly, waiting for the blonde to adjust to his girth and length.

After a little while Naruto pulled Sasuke’s body even closer, wrapping his legs around his lovers’ waist. “I’m ready love… you can move” Said the blonde, blushing at the words. 

Sasuke smiled at the cute blonde and started to move slowly inside of Naruto’s virgin body, going in and out and trying to hit the blonde’s prostate with every thrust. Naruto’s breath was coming in short gasps, his heart beat going up, feeling spikes of pleasure throughout his body. He arched his back, his chest against his lovers as he kisses his neck.

“F-faster, babe… please…” Gasped an almost delirious Naruto, high on pleasure; Sasuke didn’t waste any time and did as he was told right away. Both their breaths were coming out shorter, the lovers out of breath, lost in the feelings; little moans and the slapping of flesh against flesh could be heard.

“Ah! S-So good… S-Sasuke…”

“N-Naruto” Sasuke deepened his thrusts, burying himself deeply inside of Naruto. His hand reached for Naruto’s erection, pumping it in time to his thrusts, making both of them feel the waves of pleasure course through their bodies.

“Ah… AAA… Ah… Sasuke…”

“Na… Naruto”

“I… I can’t hold it anymore Sasuke, I’m going to cum” Naruto gasped out.

“L-Love… together…” Sasuke replied, the ability to form a sentence long gone. He thrust roughly a few more times before they both reached their orgasms at the same time, screaming the other’s name. Sasuke thrust in one last time filling Naruto with his cum and then collapsed on top of his lover, grinning like he just won a big prize. 

After he regained some strength he slid out and off of Naruto, laying on the bed and pulling the blonde on top of himself. He kissed his love softly. “Are you ok babe?” He asked, while playing with the soft blonde hair, the smile not leaving his lips for even a second.

“Yeah I’m great!” He grinned and kissed him. “I love you so much Sasuke.”

“I love you too, you should sleep, you need to rest a little and I’ll wake you up in time so we can take a bath before we go to Iruka’s house.” Replied the very content Uchiha before kissing his boyfriend turned lover.

“O… Okay.” The blonde smiled before falling asleep. Around 110 am Sasuke woke up and smiled, the memories of that morning running through his mind, he kissed Naruto’s forehead as a way of waking him up.

“Love…” he whispered “we need to get up.” Naruto stretched a bit and kissed Sasuke’s chest. 

“Okay…” The blonde yawned and got off of his boyfriend, since he was sleeping on top of him. They get up and share a shower, exchanging kisses and caresses, it took a bit longer than usual but they got out of the shower and got dressed.

“You okay love?” Asked Sasuke.

“Yes I am.” Came the reply from the grinning blonde. “Let’s go?”

“Ok…” The raven took his lover’s hand and they leave the house, heading for Iruka’s.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. “Ano… Sasuke are you sure you want to leave the house while holding my hand?”

“I don’t see a problem with it, but if you want me to I’ll let go.” Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled.

“N-No, it’s ok, I like it like this” came the rushed reply. Sasuke smiled and kissed his cheek. They walked a bit more before finally reaching Iruka and Kakashi’s house; said house was painted white, it was big and had a beautiful garden. They entered the front garden and Naruto knocked on the door; they heard Iruka yelling at Kakashi to open the door. As a response to the order they heard footsteps they assume to be Kakashi’s coming towards the door before it opened and a mask-less Kakashi appeared. He smiled when he saw the blonde and bent down to hug him and kiss his cheek.

“Good morning Naru-chan, you’re here early! Ah hello Sasuke.” Said a still smiling Kakashi

“Morning Kakashi-chichi.”

“Good morning sensei.” 

Kakashi invited them in and they stepped inside the house; “RUKA THE BOYS ARE HERE!” Screamed Kakashi, before the words left his lips Naruto had already dashed for the kitchen and the two that were still in the entrance hall heard a small scream from the kitchen. They followed at a more sedate pace and found Naruto in Iruka’s arms talking his ear off, while Iruka was just laughing.

“Ano… Ruka-chan, Naru-chan do you really have to do that all the time?”

“Of course!” The two said simultaneously.

“Ah, good morning Sasuke-kun and welcome to the family.” Iruka smiled at his “son’s” boyfriend

“Good morning and Arigatou.” Sasuke smiled back and grabbed Naruto’s hand who was now standing next to him.

“Well boys why don’t you go to the garden, or Naruto, you can go show your room to Sasuke while I finish lunch and Kakashi sets the table.”

“Okay.” Naruto walked up to his room pulling Sasuke after himself. “Come in Sasu… this is the room that I told you about.” The room had a white ceiling and 2 white walls, the other 2 walls were orange, the bedspread and the curtains were also orange. It was a very bright and beautiful room. “What do you think?”

“It’s very beautiful Naru, you were right.” Sasuke smiled and kissed the blonde hyperactive ninja.

“Arigatou love.” He kissed his boyfriend back and then they sat on the bed and turned the TV on. They were holding each other and kissing while waiting for lunch, the TV merely background noise.

“Boys, lunch is ready, come eat!” Iruka called the two; Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke one last kiss before they had to leave the privacy of the room. They walk back to the dining room to find a steaming bowl of chicken ramen on the table. 

Naruto kissed Iruka’s cheek with a smile. “Arigatou otou-san, it’s my favorite.”

The two boys sit at the table and the four of them start eating, talking animatedly.

“Well Sasuke, what do you think of our family? We are a bit odd don’t you think?”

“Why Iruka-sensei, I think you have a wonderful family.” Said Sasuke, smiling; “And I’m really happy that you have accepted me into the family.”

That made Naruto smile and he had to give in to the urge to kiss Sasuke’s cheek. “Arigatou Sasu.”

“I think I’m speaking for the two of us,” said Kakashi, “when I say that we’re happy to have you in the family. Our Naru-chan needs someone to show him that we aren’t the only ones that like him.” That made Naruto smile.

They finished the lunch and went to take a walk in the garden. Iruka came a bit later with four bowls of chocolate and coffee ice-cream.

“Ah Ruka chan, Ice-cream!”

“YAY ice-cream” Sasuke was hard pressed to keep himself from laughing at the reactions.

“Calm down boys… it’s times like this when I wish you had more self control.” Iruka smiled and looked at them both. He gave them the ice-cream and took a seat in Kakashi’s lap. Suddenly he remembered Sasuke was there and jumped off Kakashi’s lap looking at the raven haired ninja blushing bright red. 

Sasuke almost laughed again and looked at Iruka. “Iruka-sensei there is no need to jump like that because of me.” And to prove his pint he pulled Naruto in his lap making said blonde blush.

“Sasuke!” Naruto looked at his lover.

“Yes love? I know what you’re thinking but I think that we can trust your dads and vice versa.”

“Yea, you’re right we can trust each other.” And just like that a new bond was created; the afternoon continued on a bright and note and everyone had fun.

At the end of the day the two boys said their goodbyes and left for Naruto’s apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at Naruto’s house and sat on the couch. Sasuke looked around and remembered something.

“Ano, Naru… I wanted to ask you a question, but I’m afraid you’ll get mad at me…” The raven looked at Naruto.

“Sasu, I’m not going to get mad, you can ask me anything you want.” He smiled at his Sasu, giving him some courage.

“ Ano I wanted to know why you were attacked and what were all those messages on the walls.” He looked at Naruto, and the blonde looked right back at his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I knew you would ask me about it sooner or later I only hoped it would be later.” A sigh escaped the blonde’s lips. “I only hope you won’t hate me after you get the answer.”

“Naru, do you really think that I could hate you? Nothing in the world can make me hate you.” Sasuke kissed his blonde passionately. They broke apart after a while, Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke.

“Well what I’m going to tell you happened a long time ago, precisely seventeen years ago… as you well know seventeen years ago the village was attacked by a very powerful demon, the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi…” Naruto paused and looked at Sasuke, then continued the story. “You also know that the 4th Hokage managed to beat the demon, but what you don’t know is that in order to beat him he had to sacrifice himself and his new born child. The 4th Hokage has as you know died, but the child survived because his sacrifice was to become the container of the Kyuubi.”

“Hmm… are you sure of what you’re saying? I’ve never heard anything about it.”

“Yes, unfortunately, I am, because I am that child.” He lifted his shirt and showed his lover the seal on his belly. “This is why I’m attacked and hated. And that’s why no parent let their child play with me, they were afraid I would do something bad to them.” He sighed in sadness of the overwhelming memories “Now you hate me and I understand that you want to leave me” 

He closed his eyes in sadness, then suddenly he felt a soft pair of lips on his own. 

“Naru I love you and I don’t mine what’s inside you. It wasn’t you who chose to have sealed in your body! I love you and nothing is going to change that.” He smiled and kissed his blonde lover. “Now that I’m here I will stay and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again.” He kissed his lover again. “Well let’s eat, I’m hungry; I think you’re rubbing off on me Naru, I’m always hungry.” 

“Ah, ha, ha, very funny Sasu.” The blonde smiled. “Well tonight dinner’s on me.” He walked to the kitchen and thought to himself: “I’m glad he didn’t mind the fox… I wouldn’t be able to handle losing him.” Naruto sighed.

A powerful sounding voice echoed in his head: “You see Naru-chan not everyone hates you, I already told you that. You know that you have the best parents in the world and the best boyfriend; I know I didn’t make your life easy… but you have to learn to live with it. It was your father’s decision.” Came the unexpected but not unappreciated response.

“Yeah my father, the great Hokage,” Naruto sighed “What would he think of me if he saw me now, Kyuubi?”

“He would think that his son has become a great man.” 

Naruto smiled at that, his mood lifted, he finished the dinner and went to find Sasuke, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. The blonde smiled and sat in his lovers lap. “Sasu, dinner’s ready.” Naru smiled and kissed the Uchiha.

“Let’s go eat then.” Sasuke smiled and returned the kiss. He stood up, carrying Naruto bridal-style to the kitchen. “So are you going to tell me what’s for dinner?” He asked, looking at the blushing blonde in his arms.

“It’s nothing special, you’ll see. Ano… Sasu, can you put me down?” Naruto was blushing really hard at that point.

“Why should I? Is it really so uncomfortable in my arms?”

“N-No… but it’s a little embarrassing.” A small smile appeared on the whiskered face, Sasuke finally put Naruto down once they reached the kitchen, but that didn’t help Naruto’s blushing any. They took their seat and began their meal, talking and laughing through the whole thing.

“Sasu… Arigatou for not leaving me, after you found out about what I contain.” The blonde smiled.

“Baka… why would I leave you? You are still the person I fell in love with.” Sasuke smiled back and they finished their dinner. Kitchen cleaning was something they did together, and after the task was done they got comfortable in the living room to watch a movie. Naruto nestled between Sasuke’s legs all through out the movie. They watched “English Patient” and at the end of it they had a small kissing session.

“I love you Sasu…” 

“I love you too Naru, and you’re never getting rid of me.” The raven smiled and kissed his lover “Come on let’s go to sleep.” The ravens smiled turned somewhat naughty making Naruto blush.

“Love, you’re making me blush…” He said looking at Sasuke.

“Why, I didn’t say anything, did I?” Sasuke kissed Naruto’s forehead.

“But you wanted to. Come on let’s go to bed.” They went to Naruto’s bedroom and laid down on the bed; Naruto cuddling in Sasuke’s arms then kissing.

“Love, I think this shirt you’re wearing is very uncomfortable… maybe you should take it off” Said Sasuke, he took off Naruto’s shirt who blushed bright red.

“Oh is that so… I haven’t realized it.” He smiled and took Sasuke’s shirt off too. “I believe yours is also uncomfortable.” As soon as the shirt was off Naruto kissed his raven.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Sasuke kissed Naruto “Are you sure?”

“Mhmm” Another kiss given “I love you, you know, today you gave me the most important proof of your love that you could possibly give me and I thank you for that. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, and I’ll never let you go.” 

They kissed passionately. Sasuke caressed Naruto and took his pants off. Naruto did the same and they kissed. Sasuke started caressing Naruto through his boxers. The blonde trembled and kissed Sasuke’s neck, who smiled and took his blonde’s boxers off, while kissing said blonde’s neck. He traced kisses down Naruto’s neck and down his body. He kissed his shoulder, his chest, then licked his nipples and bit them lightly. He continued down further, peppering Naruto’s stomach with kisses, then put his hand on the blonde’s erection caressing it softly. He kissed Naruto’s legs making the aforementioned moan a bit.

Sasuke smiled then licked Naruto’s erection from base to tip. He continued licking, stimulating the tip and making the blonde moan more. The raven haired ninja looked in his lovers eyes then took him in his mouth and started moving; in the mean time Naruto was sucking and licking on Sasuke’s fingers in a seductive way making the fingers’ owner moan. Sasuke took his fingers out of the blonde’s mouth, gave said blonde’s erection one last suck then kissed his lips.

“Are you sure you’re ready love?” Sasuke asked biting his lover’s ear.

“Yes Sasu, I am…” Naruto kissed Sasuke’s neck, sucking on the skin; leaving a red mark.

Sasuke looked his blonde in the eyes and put his first finger inside of the blonde. Naruto moaned at that, the raven kissed him and went back to pleasuring his lover’s erection; he took it in his mouth again and started moving, sucking gently. He inserted another finger into Naruto, making the blonde moan more. He moved the fingers a bit and then inserted the last one; he moved up to kiss Naruto’s now tear stained face.

He moved his fingers around more, searching for his lover’s sweet spot. A louder moan was heard, making Sasuke smile, he touched that spot again causing Naruto to moan again. Sasuke pulled his fingers out, then positioned himself between Naruto’s legs and looked in his eyes, he kissed him passionately and entered him slowly. 

The actions made Naruto moan in the kiss and arch his back closing the space between their bodies. When Sasuke was sheathed fully inside of his lover he started moving in and out, trying to hit Naruto’s prostate with every penetration. The blonde reacted with a moan, his back arching more, bringing their bodies even closer, making Sasuke’s thrusts go deeper, following the raven’s movements and settling in a rhythm.

They kissed passionately; moans of pleasure could be heard through out the room. Naruto caressed Sasuke’s back and whispered the Uchiha’s name in between moans. He felt waves of pleasure running through his body. Sasuke grasped Naruto’s erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Their heavy breathing filling the room, reaching their end. After a few more thrust, they climaxed together screaming each others’ names. Sasuke let himself fall on top of Naruto, who hugged and caressed him.

“Love you Sasu, you are the best thing that happened to me in my whole life.” Naruto said then kissed his loved.

“Baka… I love you too…” He turns them over, laying on his back and pulling Naruto on top of himself. Naruto smiled and kissed him. He caressed the raven’s making said raven moan and look at the blonde, the question clear in his eyes.

“It’s my turn love.” Naruto kissed his love’s neck biting it lightly, then he proceeded to kiss down Sasuke’s body. He kissed Sasuke’s chest, licked and bit his nipples, all the while his hand was working on the Uchiha’s erection. His tongue played around Sasuke’s belly button, making him tremble. He continued kissing and licking the sensitive skin, then lowered his head to lick the raven’s erection.

First he licked it from base to the tip, his tongue playing with the head while his hand was pumping Sasuke’s erection, making his lover moan in pleasure. Sasuke arched his back

“B-Babe… I-I’m almost…” Sasuke moaned; Naruto stood up then sat back down, only this time he was straddling Sasuke’s waist. The blonde leaned down to kiss his lover then he put said lover’s erection inside of himself, the action making both participants moan. Naruto started riding Sasuke’s erection who decided to help his blonde by putting his hands on the blonde’s waist and pushing up when Naruto went down, making himself go very deep in. They moved faster Sasuke kissed Naruto and pumped his erection again in time to the thrusts.

“Ah… S-Sasu…”

“N-Naru…” 

They reached their peak together, and then fell on the bed, tired and out of breath. Naruto was on top of Sasuke; he slid Sasuke out of himself slowly then kissed his lover.

“Naru… I love you so much.”

“I love you too Sasu…” The blonde kissed his lover’s neck.

“You know you surprised me just now…”

“Y-Yeah…” Naruto blushed hard. He rolled over a bit then got comfortable on top of Sasuke, they kissed again. Sasuke pulled the comforter on top of them, then kissed his lover deeply.

“I’m so glad you’re still with me Sasu… I was afraid of losing you.” Naruto said with a sigh.

“Baka… you’re never going to lose me, never!” Sasuke replied then kissed and hugged his blonde tight. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed since the lunch at Iruka’s house. Sasuke and Naruto were still happily in love. It was Saturday and they decided to spend their day by the river. They made lunch, put on their bathing suits and left the house. When they got out of sight of the village they reached for each other’s hands, tangling their fingers together, smiling. They arrived to the river and Naruto pointed to a spot next to a tree.

“Ano Sasu, I think there is a good place to put our things. What do you think?” Naruto smiled.

“Yeah you’re right Naru.” 

They put a rug on the floor and put the basket with the lunch on top. They undressed, staying in their bathing suits. They got in the water, they were swimming, playing and laughing. About a half an hour later they got out of the water and sat down on the rug, they took some sandwiches from the basket and started having lunch.

They sat side by side, and when they finished their food they sat up against the tree, Naruto between Sasuke’s legs, holding each other.

In the mean time Sakura was looking for Sasuke all over Konoha. She found Kakashi instead.

“Sensei, have you seen Sasuke-kun?”

“Well I think he’s at the river…” He looked at her.

“Ah! Arigato sensei!” She hugged him real quick and ran off to the river.

“Crap… I think I made a big mistake.” Kakashi thought to himself.

In the mean time Naruto and Sasuke were exchanging passionate kisses and caresses under the tree.

“You know, this was probably the best idea you’ve ever had.” Said a smiling Sasuke. 

Naruto laughs. “It was? Thanks Sasu I’m glad you like it.” 

They kissed passionately until, suddenly, a girly scream was heard.

“SASUKE-KUN!!!!” 

Sakura ran toward the couple, desperately trying to break them apart. Naruto jumped out of Sasuke’s lap, scared. They both looked up and saw Sakura.

“SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” She finally reached them and fell on her knees. “WHY WERE YOU KISSING NARUTO??!” 

Sasuke looks at her and sighs. Naruto leaves Sasuke’s side and sits in front of Sakura. “S-Sakura-Chan…”

“N-Naruto what is happening here???” She choked out between sobs.

“W-Well what is happening is that…” started Naruto looking at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head.

“What’s happening Sakura is that me and Naruto, we are dating.” Finished Sasuke, looking at her.

“I-it can’t be… Naruto tell me it’s a lie…” Naruto looked at her with a sad expression and sighed.

“It’s true Sakura, me and Sasuke are dating.” He looked at the floor. 

Sakura stood up. “Why Naruto? You knew I liked Sasuke!!” She slapped him in the face and ran away crying.

“Naruto are you okay?” He stood up to go after Sakura but Naruto held his hand stopping him.

“Don’t go Sasu, everything is okay… I’m just sad she found out this way…” Sasuke hugged him and they kissed.

“Me too...” They spent the rest of the afternoon holding and caressing each other.

In the mean time Sakura told everyone their secret. But their reactions weren’t what she had expected, only Ino and herself were mad.

After an afternoon well spent, not counting the little accident with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke went back to the village.

“Sasu, do you think Sakura told everyone about us?” He looked at Sasuke who sighed.

“Yes Naruto, I think she has… well let see what happens…” Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

They arrived at the village and saw all of their friends waiting for them. Naruto looked around and saw all of the Rookie 9, team 9 and even Gaara.

He looked at Sasuke who smiled and held his hand tight. Sakura and Ino had really mad facial expressions.

“Naruto how could you do this, you know we like him!” Said Ino.

“Yeah what kind of friend are you Naruto?”

“Did you stop to think that if their dating it means that Sasuke likes him too, you don’t need to be a genius to figure that out?” Said Neji.

“Yosh Neji is right.” Said Lee “Congratulations Naruto.” Lee hugged him, and Naruto smiled and hugged him back. “I told you didn’t I?!” Sasuke looked at them trying to understand what’s happening.  
“Ah Sasu, well what happened is that before we started dating Lee had already known that I like you, well Lee and Kiba.” Naruto said, smiling. 

Kiba came closer to his two friends. “Well it seems like the three of us did get what we wanted…”

“Ah… How…” Asked Naruto, Kiba smiled at him. “It can’t be… don’t tell me you too.”

They both nodded. “AH I can’t believe it. Congratulations!” Naruto hugged them. 

“Well now that you already hugged… Naru what’s happening here?” Sid Sasuke.

“Ah Sasu, well what’s happening is…” He looked at the others who nodded giving him permission to speak. “Well Kiba, Lee and I have been friends for a while now and they knew that I liked you and Lee has always been telling me that you like me as well.” Sasuke looked at Lee, surprised, Lee just smiled at him.

“Well now let’s talk, it’s true me and Naruto are dating and we are happy. So don’t bother me!” He hugged Naruto who smiled. Kiba also smiled and was also hugged but by Shino. And Lee was hugged by Gaara, he smiled too.

“What’s happening here Sasuke-kun?” said Sakura. Sakura feels a hand on her shoulder, and they heard a voice. “Sakura you have to accept that Sasuke likes Naruto and he is happy like that, isn’t that the most important thing?” The owner of that voice was Kakashi who had appeared with Iruka at that moment.

“Kakashi-chichi! Arigatou” Said Naruto smiling.

“You’re welcome. You know Naru-chan, I’m sure your dad must be proud of you right now. You found someone who loves you like you love him.” While he said this he looked at Sasuke. “And you are a great man just like him.” He continued, looking at the 4th Hokage monument smiling.

“Do you really think so?” Said Naruto.

“Yes Naruto, I do… he would be proud of you.”

“Arigatou Kakashi-chichi.” He ran to him and hugged him.

“Well now that it is all over it’s time for all of us to go back to our lives. And I don’t want to see you doing anything against them Sakura, you too Ino! Take care.” He winked at Naruto. “Ruka-chan let’s go home.” Iruka smiles and leaves with him.

In the mean time people were starting to leave and at the end the only ones that stayed were Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Lee and Gaara. A new and stronger friendship was born between them.

Naruto and Sasuke went back to Naruto’s house, leaving the others at Shino’s house (Kiba and Shino) and in Lee’s (Lee and Gaara). After a busy day they fell asleep, exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8

10 years later.

“Uzumaki-sama, the mission reports have arrived.”

“Thank you Sakura-chan you can leave it there and you don’t have to call me sama, we grew up together.” Naruto smiled, and Sakura left. A few minutes later someone knocked at the door, it was Sakura.

“Uzumaki-sama, Uchiha-san his here, can I let him in?”

“Yes you can Sakura.” Sasuke came in.

“Hi dobe.” Sasuke smiled.

“To you is mister Dobe.” Naruto laughed. Sasuke walked up to where Naruto was and kissed him. They kissed passionately. Ten years had passed since they started dating. Naruto had reached his dream and he was Hokage, loved and respected by everyone. Sasuke was ANBU captain, one of the best ninja of the village. They’ve lived together since they were 18, and they are still friends with Lee, Gaara, Kiba and Shino, and they spend time with them regularly to have fun.

Sakura and Ino had accepted their relationship in the end and they had their own relationships now. Sakura had married Sai and they had two children. While Ino had married Chouji, a surprise to everyone.

Iruka and Kakashi were still happy and in love, and yes Kakashi stills read Icha Icha Paradise.

“Well Naru. Let’s go home?” Asked Sasuke.

“Yes Sasu, let’s go…” He smiled and they left the Hokage building and went home. In the street everyone was looking at them but what used to be looks of hatred, were now looks of gratitude and admiration. Now all of them accepted Naruto and they found out how amazing he was. Their house had a fantastic view, from the house you could see he Hokage monument and Naruto smiled when he saw his father’s image.

“Arigatou, for everything dad…” thought Naruto “I found happiness and reached my dream, I hope you are proud of me.” The blonde smiled.

“Love what’s for dinner?” asked Sasuke.

“R-Ramen?” Naruto smiled.

“Love in 10 years you haven’t changed a bit!” Sasuke laughed, they kissed and went to the kitchen. Yes Naruto was still a fan of ramen. But Sasuke was able to make him eat other kinds of food. They had dinner and then sat down in the living room after that. Holding each other.

“Thank you Naru…”

“For what Sasu?”

“For these past years, they were all fantastic. I’m the happiest man in the village you know?”

“Baka… but if it is like that I also have to thank you, since I feel the same” Naruto smiles and they kissed.

“I love you Naruto.”

“I love you too Sasuke.” They kissed passionately.

 

THE END


End file.
